


Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby

by The_BEES_Knees23



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music, IruMatsu, Morning Sex, Post-Game AU, Smut, Soft sex, Very soft sex, soft morning, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BEES_Knees23/pseuds/The_BEES_Knees23
Summary: This is just a little break from the fic I’m working on right now.Basically post-game Irumatsu where they have rlly soft morning sex in their apartment.They’re older in this so nothing weird is happening. Nothing too explicit in my opinion but that’s my opinion so I’ve made it explicit for the safety and innocence of 13 year olds.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 64





	Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. I’ve written smut before but I’ve never written smut for F/F so if this is like, bad, I’m sorry. Also, no one is ever getting to read the old smut. It is long gone. Also, I’m only capable of writing soft smut. Sooo.
> 
> -thebeesknees

Miu and Kaede usually had soft mornings where Kaede would wake up early and make tea for the both of them to sip while they watched the sunrise in the city. They would then take a shower and dress themselves for the day and whatever it might have in store for them. This morning was just a bit different.

Kaede was sleeping peacefully when she was lightly shaken by the sound of Miu getting up and walking over to their apartment window. 

Kaede opened her eyes to see Miu standing by the sliding glass door with the curtains drawn out of the way watching the sun rise behind the buildings. The small amount of light illuminated Miu, who had a sheet from their bed wrapped around her shoulders. 

Kaede slowly rose out of their bed and grabbed another blanket to wrap around herself. She slowly made her way over to Miu who was still in place.

Kaede took a last step and found herself leaning on Miu who was now holding her hand while she wrapped her arm around Miu’s waist. She could feel the bra Miu was wearing through the sheet and she realized that she had neglected to put anything on other than wrapping the soft blanket around her shoulders. 

Miu looked at Kaede and seemed to notice her lack of clothes as well and smiled lightly. Kaede smiled back at Miu who was now facing her and had moved her face so that their lips were nearly touching.

Kaede pressed her lips against Miu’s and allowed Miu to stick her tongue in her mouth. The sun rose in the distance as the room was filled with the sound of soft grunting and moaning.

Kaede found herself on top of Miu and back in bed with her finger in the other girls black lingerie and her other hand undoing the latch on Miu’s bra, which took quite a few seconds.

As soon as both girls were completely exposed they resumed their soft make out session. Kaede felt a heat in her lower abdomen and began to grind her hips against Miu’s thigh. Kaede slipped her fingers into Miu and began softly feeling around as the other girl moaned softly into her neck.

Kaede moved her hips at a slow pace as Miu lifted her hands up to her breasts. The room was silent aside from the soft moans escaping their lips and the creaking of the bed. Miu lightly pushed Kaede down into the bed and positioned her head in between the girl’s thighs.

A small sparrow perched itself on the railing of their balcony, singing a soft song for the city of Tokyo. As Miu pressed her tongue inside of her lover she let her hands roam around Kaedes body and she rested them on her hips as Kaede lightly grasped her hair while groaning in pleasure.

Kaede softly moaned Miu’s name as if it were a mantra. As the girls reached their climax Tokyo began to rise out of it’s bed and make itself coffee and dress for work. Both girls lightly grabbed onto each other as they released their heavy orgasims. 

Miu lifted herself and softly kissed Kaede. They both rose out of bed and carried themselves to their shower. They had skipped tea, but that was alright with the both of them. They groaned and giggled as they pressed themselves against each other under the hot steam of the shower. The sound of the rustling shower curtain and the slapping of skin filled their apartment just as it does every morning.

They were content and the world was content. Things were going to last now.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I’m doing this instead of practicing my clarinet. Also, if I made any grammatical mistakes, they’re still there cause I didn’t edit it.
> 
> -thebeesknees


End file.
